Because i know
by HPobsession
Summary: Draco has a deep dark secret, is Hermione telepathic? She can feel what he feels, but one morning she feels it for the first time, and its powerful, will she be able to uncover his secret and save him, without falling for the evil slime? mentioned slash..
1. all mine

A/N: this is astory i came up with this morning, it's just something i thought people might like to read, this first chapter, is (obviously) just setting up for the rest of the story. i hope everyone likes it, and if you got a flame, please...shove it up a cows ass coz im and amatuer that is really self conscious about my writing...anyway for those who like it, shrugz

with love,

Hpobsession.

* * *

All mine...

Draco stepped into the filtering light of the early morning and walked over to his bedroom window. He gazed at the lush gardens that surrounded his family's home. He recalled moments of pure bliss, when he was younger, when he would run through them snagging his clothes in the thorns of the rose bushes, laughing merrily and just barely escaping his father's reach. Those were the days, when he was unaware of the fate that was so cruelly bestowed upon him. Then he remembered the dark times, where he would cry himself to sleep in amongst the bushes when his father would torture him and his brother. Draco was the younger of the twins and in appearance the complete opposite to his brother, he had jet-black hair and emerald eyes, and Draco had blond hair and silvery blue eyes, but they were the best of friends.

When Callum would stay and stand up to his father, Draco was told to run and hide…

He was rattled out of his reminiscence by the ominous creaking of his bedroom door. His father stepped over the threshold and walked over to the rather stiff indifferent figure of Draco. He felt a sense of foreboding, creeping through his body. Snaking its way to his core.

He restrained a shudder when he felt his father's hands slither up onto his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco, you shouldn't ignore your father," he said in a husky tenor, "you remember what I told you? Do unto others what others do unto you!" He barked a laugh into his ear, where he left a ringing silence.

"Yes father…" he said through clenched teeth. Draco turned around and saw his father lock the bedroom door, and cast a silencing charm on it. His eyes grew wide at the thought of what was to come. Lucius approached him menacingly, his wand drawn.

"You can't leave, you realise that? Never…" Lucius was barely a foot away from him, Draco smelt a hint of the burgundy liquid that his father had taken earlier and his panic grew. Behind the glassy façade of Draco's eyes he was screaming.

* * *

XxX

Hermione awoke with a start, she heard screaming and her ears stung with the shocking sound. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room, the window was open and a light breeze met her sweaty face. Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was 6:30am, she rubbed her weary eyes and made to go to the bathroom but was stopped in her tracks by a feeling of…_pleasure_? Her knees gave way and she clutched her belly, the feeling subsiding…releasing…her eyes fluttered open, she hadn't realised they were closed and got shakily up from the foot of her bed. It was strange she had never experienced such a thing in her entire 17 years, it was bliss, the release was intense, but something didn't seem right about it…then, out of nowhere heat flashed in her eyes and tears began to stream down her face, unbearable sadness overwhelmed her and she cried, not knowing why she was in such a state.

After and hour or so of crying, Hermione rose from the floor, slightly dazed and numb from the uncomfortable position she had crumpled into. She was scared, first the screaming, then the pleasure, and then finally the sadness, they came in quick succession and eventually dissipated, leaving her feeling unnaturally empty and scared. The light in her room had gradually amplified and she could see the pool of tears on her rug. Hermione quickly moved to the bathroom and threw up. She wiped the sick away from her mouth and spat out the foul fluid that had made its appearance.

"HERMIONE!" She could hear her mother calling from downstairs, "Can you hear me? Are you awake darling?" Her mother called up the staircase. Hermione flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth.

"YES MUM!" She yelled back and heard her mother retreat from the bottom of the stairs.

Later that morning Hermione was in the family's car and they were driving towards King's cross station, for Hermione's first day as head girl and her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

XxX

"Draco darling, what ever is the matter?" his mother said from across the dining table.

"Nothing, mother…really" he added the last part at the disbelieving look from his mother.

"You don't seem to be yourself, Draco, we're worried about you." He heard his father say from behind the daily prophet, "we want you to be in a good mood fr your final year, you know, wouldn't want you crying all about the place!" He chided, a waring glare sent in Draco's direction.

"No sir, I plan on having a great year" Draco replied looking instead to his mother, putting up his mask and smiling serenely at his mother. She clutched his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Although he was happy to get back to school, his home, he didn't want to leave his mother, she would have to face the full wrath of his father, and this worried him so much that his mask slipped a little and a line of worry creased his brow. Luckily his father had not seen…his mother gave a woeful nod of understanding and turned back to her food.

Also that morning, Draco apparated to Kings cross and boarded the train, his head boy badge shining merrily on his chest, a short time later the train guard blew the whistle and he deposited his trunk in the head compartment. He heard the compartment door slide open and a struggling Hermione entered the room. She was struggling to pull her trunk over the threshold and unaware as to why he did so, draco got up from his seat and gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"May I?" Hr asked looking her in the eye. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"If you please..." Hermione finally said admitting silently her need to be helped.

"My pleasure…well aren't you being civilised?" He chuckled and then raised his wand, Hermione stepped back cautiously as he levitated her trunk to the rack above her seat.

"Surprising though that may be, I'm rather astounded, _you_ of all people being a gentlemen. And with that they sat in silence until they heard the compartment open once more.

Please review, but i might have problems looking at them, because my internet is kinda screwed at the moment. Hope you like it, and i might not continue without reviews.


	2. professor snape

A/N: this is a really short chapter, i really dont have much time to add anything more to it at this point in time, my ideas usually pop up in the morning and my sister needs the computer so please bear with me, i want to thank people for reading this, acknowledgment is the greatest inspiration. I hope everyone likes it and i will add a new chapter maybe this evening.

with love,

Hpobsession.

* * *

Recap:"Surprising though that may be, I'm rather astounded, _you_ of all people being a gentlemen. And with that they sat in silence until they heard the compartment open once more.

* * *

professor snape...

XxX

"Profess or Snape?" Hermione asked gingerly, But Hermione was unable to hold back a snort when he came walking in backwards, lips locked with none other then _GINNY_!

Hermione nearly choked on her tongue, when Snape jumped from his position, holding Ginny's waist and wiped his lips on the back of his sleeve, face glowing scarlet all the while. Beside Hermione, Draco was speechless, but a grin was slowly creeping up onto his face. Ginny saw Hermione from over Snape's shoulder and nearly fell over backwards, it seemed like Snape was about to grab her, but decided best not to at the last minute, allowing Ginny to fall crimson faced on her back.

"Granger! Draco?" Snape spluttered after wiping his mouth, "what are you two doing here?" He was about to leave the cabin when Draco leapt to his feet and blocked the way.

"Explanation?" was all Draco could say through a gigantic grin. When Snape hesitated, he shot Ginny a quick glance and looked down at his feet smiling, "Well?" Draco continued.

Snape sighed deeply and looked, strangely enough, at Hermione. She was shocked; he looked pleading, almost asking. "Due to this unfortunate situation," He sighed again, and without warning, grabbed Ginny and held her to his side, "and no possible escape," he said looking at Draco malevolently, but then softening once he looked down at Ginny, blushing in his arms, "Well would you like to tell them or shall I?"

Ginny smiled then looked at Hermione and slowly walked over to her, she held out her hands and Hermione took them, they sat there, Ginny's head bowed, and sighing softly looked up into Hermione's eyes. To Hermione's surprise Ginny gently squeezed Hermione's hand with her left one. No words were needed, there on her ring finger, was an enormous diamond engagement ring, surrounded in emeralds, hidden so that only the band was visible.

"Oh My God!" Hermione leapt up from her seat, she was flabbergasted, "Ginny?" she paused, "does this mean that…" she gestured to Snape then back to Ginny once more, Ginny nodded, a small smile played at her lips, when she looked towards Snape, "How long!" Ginny looked surprised at Hermione's cheerful tone.

"Your not angry?" Ginny asked Nervously, "I mean…you don't mind _us_?" Ginny looked at Hermione, "what?" Hermione's eyes were watering, "What's wrong!" Ginny said more panicky.

"Nothing!" Hermione shouted and leapt into Ginny's arms, "This is wonderful! I've suspected it since last year, you two were a little too friendly, I just supposed you needed to get it out of your system, so I didn't mention it to anyone." Hermione explained after releasing Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny asked happily, "Wait? What do you mean, 'get it out of my system'?" Ginny looked slightly hurt.

"It's nothing against you…" She said slowly, "Or him…" Hermione said looking at Snape, " It's just…I thought it was kind of wrong of him, to you know?" Hermione said nervously, but looking at Ginny's face Hermione added, "But seeing as he proposed, it seems okay now, he going to make you his wife!" Hermione said, hugging Ginny once more.

Draco, who had remained silent through out the encounter turned to Snape, and to Snape's surprise Draco hugged him, in a warm congratulatory embrace. Draco relinquished his embrace and sat down on the opposing seat to the now sitting Hermione.

"Well…" Snape started.

"Well what?" Hermione asked the twitchy Snape.

"Well…I suppose, our secret is…out?" He asked nervously in reply.

"What do you mean out? You think I would go around telling everyone about this…this-this relationship?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Look your secrets safe with us," Hermione caught Draco shift in his seat, "_right_? Draco…" Hermione added, understanding his shifty movement.

"Hem hem, yes oh course," Draco was watching Hermione, astounded that she used his first name, "Hermione."

"Well it's settled then, your secret's safe, and you have nothing to worry about." Hermione finished walking over to the bar she made four drinks and then she came to sit next to Draco much to his surprise and handed out the drinks, "To the bride and groom!" She said and saluted the couple with a toast.

"Would you like to stay here in this cabin until we arrive at Hogwarts" Draco asked after taking a sip from his champagne, "We don't mind, and you can be…together…" Draco was caught off guard when he noticed Hermione staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at Hermione and the air caught in his throat in mid-breath, she was beautiful, when you looked at her, I mean, really _looked_ at her. He lowered his eyes to her lips and imagined them, succulent and juicy wrapped around his…

* * *

XxX 

"Excuse me! Ginny sounded from somewhere nearby, "I think there may be something more then peer bonding going one here." She said amused when Draco looked at her slightly dazed. She was in Snape's lap, and Snape was ravishing her neck in soft kisses. Draco turned away looking out of the window, he felt his groin burn and his palms sweat, he noticed a flicker of something in her unblinking eyes, like she wanted something really bad but let it slip.

'Seeing as you will…keep…our secret, I would like to offer you a few privileges, I have decided to allow you to share a dormitory…if that is okay with the two of you, this year, we will be having a few guests at the school and space, unlike no other time in its history, will very limited, and I would appreciate it if you would remain as civilised as you have to today." He stopped, looked over at Hermione, she was unblinking and staring at Draco, he knew something was up, he could sense deep magic at play.

i know, i know, its really bad, but i try...well next chapter up very soon, love love love love lovelove.


	3. miss granger

A/N: well...this isa strange chapter...well i think so anyway...i was rather, lets say...out of it...while i typed up this up...i hope you like it...and if you don't...well, thats up to you...this is just the chapter i planned on setting up the more important one next...im puting them both up today...

with love,

hpobsession.

* * *

"Miss Granger…a word if you please?" Snape asked Hermione quietly, this followed by a raised eyebrow from Ginny. He rose from his seat and stepped to the door, all the while Hermione had her eyes on Draco, unblinking and glazed.

'Miss Granger?" Snape asked once more, when no answer came he looked over to Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to Hermione.

"Sweetie? Darling can you hear me?" Ginny inquired softly, "Can you hear me?" Ginny raised her hand to touch Hermione's shoulder when, without warning Hermione seemed to have shot out of her trance and teeth bearing, eyes flashing she shoved Ginny to the ground.

"WHAT- ARE YOU INSANE?" Ginny yelled from the compartment floor, blood trickling from her brow. Snape swiftly knelt beside her and healed the wound. Even through the noise Hermione, slipped back into her trance-like state and settled her eyes back on Draco.

* * *

XxX

**Draco's P.O.V**

'Noise…white noise…' Draco thought through his musing, 'They don't know…I give up…I-I just give up…' He watched while the train sped past, fields, country lanes and woods, all insignificant in his cluttered thoughts, tears fighting their way to the surface.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Father?" an eleven-year-old Draco sounded from the entrance to his father's study, "you called me, sir?" Draco asked gently, afraid he was going to be scolded. He jumped a foot or so back when his father snapped at him from in front of the fireplace._

"_COME!" Lucius spat, his face half hidden in shadow, giving him a hollow, skeletal appearance. Lucius motioned to the chair he stepped towards._

_Draco respond quickly and moved to the seat his father loomed over, he had been dreading his meeting with his father and keep a slow pace as he walked to the room, he was late and he was going to pay. _

_"Father I ap-" he was cut short by his fathers hand restricting his air, he gasped, eyes wide trying to drag in oxygen. He dared not lifted his hands and try to pry his fathers hands from his neck. After a few painfully long seconds, lucius released his neck and took a step back. Draco could hear the blood rushing to his ears, a flow of anger, fear and distress._

_"There are no excuses Draco, you're late." Lucius said darkly and began to circle his sons chair, "You think you can put off what you are sure to receive, you incompetent little maggot!" He hissed and smacked Draco's head from behind, earning a loud 'thwack' in the quiet room. "I assume you have not told your mother of the nature of our little meetings, it would be quite unfortunate for her to find out, you understand that?" He said sinisterly into Draco's glowing ear._

_A chill crept through Draco's body, as he sat there, being circled by his father, like a seal, trapped by an ominous great white shark. He felt his father's heated breath wash over his ear, suddenly aware of how close Lucius really was._

_"ON YOUR KNEES!" Lucius screamed into his ears, a throbbing left behind._

_"Father!" Draco cried fearfully, "Father please…not again!" he begged as, in a state of annoyance Lucius grabbed him by the front of the robes and forced him to his knees._

_"You will not grovel until I say you can!" Lucius said with a deranged cackle._

(REALITY)

"…INSANE?" He only heard this last part, and turned around to see his potions master crouching beside his fiancée. Yet again, Hermione's eyes were plastered on his face, unblinking and absent.

"What?" Draco asked seething, as she continued to gawk at him his anger increased ten fold, "What are you looking at you disgusting piece of vermin?" He hissed as she continued to stare at him, then a sense of foreboding washed over him as there behind the glassy surface of her eyes a glowing red began to form, menacing and feral.

"On your knees…" Hermione said in a smooth droning voice, "…Until I say you can…" Draco's eyes grew wide, and clumsily he got up from his seat, eyes never leaving hers.

"How did you-" he asked, though his words were hard to come by and he stopped completely horrified. He groped behind him, found the door handle and slid it open; he fell backwards, but scrambled up, robes tangling him in a heap.

"Mr Malfoy? What's the matter?" Professor Snape inquired, watching the usually composed man in front of him become a complete mess. He hoisted himself up from beside Ginny and walked over to the blond.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked, his eyes searching Hermione's, "how?" he got up and shot back into the compartment knocking his potions master over with his shoulder. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her violently, this seemed to work as groggily Hermione's eyes came into focus and began to process her surroundings.

* * *

well i hope you like that...next chapter is probably up already..Review...please... 


	4. while i was away

A/N: this is actually supposed to be the second part of 'miss granger' so i hope you enjoy it...

with love,

hpobsession.

* * *

While I was away...

"To the bride and groom!" She said and saluted the couple with a toast.

Suddenly as, Hermione sipped on her champagne, she felt cold trickle through her veins beginning in her fingertips and slowly making its way to her chest cavity, when it finally reached its destination she felt like tears were stinging her cold features. She was about to lift her arm and wipe her face when she felt something wrap around her waist and drag her away. Or at least that was the feeling, but her eyes never moved from the back of Draco's head and her body remained where it was seated.

"What's going on?" she whispered to no one in particular, she felt strange like she was having an outer body experience but she was still inside her body, watching her hers watching him. Then out of the gloom a voice whispered into her ear,

"Do you want to see what he has behind his eyes?" it was ethereal and hushed, yet very seductive, and caving to her better sense, Hermione responded with a nod. She felt the pull again and was dragged into the shadows of a large room, books lining every wall, except above and beside the magnificent fireplace, which at this present time was dark and recently extinguished.

"You see what you see, but what he remembers…" the eerie voice said into her ear.

"Okay…" Hermione spoke, her voice unearthly and quiet. She heard movement behind her and was shocked to find an agitated looking Lucius Malfoy before walking straight through her. She gasped and felt her chest, to her it felt solid, but it was obvious that he had not realised she was there.

"Am I here?" when she heard the words coming from her mouth, she felt absurd, 'of course I'm here!'

"No…you're not…you're seeing what happened in Draco's memory, but from your own point of view." The voice explained, "You are all but an essence of yourself, your body remains in the present, in the train almost six years from now." Hermione understood and continued to watch Lucius pat his robes and walk over to the extinguished fireplace. After patting for several moments he pulled out a small silver mirror and held it in front of him.

"Tut tut, Draco, you know better then to dawdle…" Lucius said in a pompous voice and put the mirror back into his robes, "you're going to pay…"

Hermione gasped at those words and stepped forward into the room, she was about to grab the mirror and take a look, when a small voice sounded from the doorway, she barely registered who it was before she heard Lucius snap from behind her. "COME"

Then without warning he stepped through her once again and stood beside a sinister looking chair. Her mouth dropped when she saw the usually collected Draco, practically jump out of his skin. She moved from behind Lucius to stand in front of Draco. She watched carefully as Draco began to apologise for something, she concluded it must have been about his tardiness, but suppressed a scream as unexpectedly Lucius, seized Draco's neck and began to strangle his son. Just as Hermione was about to leap out and try to make him release his grip, the unearthly presence restrained her,

" There is nothing you can do, this is a memory, think about it, if Lucius intends to kill him, how is it that we are here now?" the voice asked gently freeing Hermione and moving to Hermione's rear.

"I- I can't do anything?" Hermione asked watching as Draco sat there slowly turning blue, refusing to raise his hand against his father, "why isn't he trying to get his father off of him?" She asked the presence.

"That is a question, you must ask him yourself, but now is no the time, watch…" the presence shifted to her right and held her there. Hermione's eyes began to sting, she felt like she was going to collapse, like the strength had been drained out of her, as she watched Draco plead.

"Father…not again!" He was fearful, and Hermione knew it had something to do with him being told to kneel.

"What's going on? Why is he afraid?" Hermione asked gently.

"You'll see…unless you want to leave?"

"No…I'm here I might as well..." she was at a loss for words as she saw Lucius cast a spell on Draco… "Imperius" Hermione said softly. Then without warning Draco's face appeared and she was back in the moving train, present smells, noises and sights came back to her, she hadn't even realised that she couldn't feel anything in the room she had just left, nothing except the overwhelming feeling of sadness and pain.

* * *

XxX

"How did you know?" Draco asked his face contorted in…_fear?_

"Know what?" Hermione asked confused, he seemed to be searching her face, and then Hermione felt pressure being taken from her shoulders only to find his hands retreating to his sides. He got up from crouching in front of her and left the compartment.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, she looked bewildered and a purple hue was forming from around a thin raised scar on her brow.

"What do you mean what happened? What happened to you?" Hermione said pointing at the thin pink scar on her friends bewildered face.

"It seems I am rather bad at healing charms, but you see, it was you that caused her injury," Hermione's potions master said from the doorway, looking rather ruffled and annoyed, "though I might add, you seemed not to realise what you were doing, care to explain?" He straightened up and sat down beside Ginny, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. At this movement Hermione remembered what she had seen.

"It's a long story, or at least I think it is," Hermione replied distractedly, "excuse me." She got up from her seat and walked out into the hallway, she turned to her right to see Draco's tall form, in the third compartment from where she was. She ran to the connecting compartments and put a hand on his shoulder. She almost fell over when he turned swiftly,

"What did you mean back there? When you asked me how I knew?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"How did you find out?" he whispered conspiratorially, and then he grasped her arm abruptly and dragged her into a nearby compartment.

"**_What_** do you mean?" Hermione said while struggling to get her arm away from his strong grip.

"How did you find out?" he persisted, "Have you been reading my journal?" Hermione was gob smacked at news of a journal "asking the help" he squeezed her arm, "how?" he finished as Hermione wrenched her arm from his grip.

"How did I find out _WHAT?_" She said exasperatedly, "I have no idea what you mean."

He seemed to be contemplating something, looking somewhere just above her shoulder, and after two minutes of quiet thinking he said "On your knees…Until I say you can…" so softly she had to lean in closer to hear him over the moving of the train. "You said those words…how did you find out?" he finished lamely.

"When did I say that? I don't remember ever saying that?" Hermione asked thinking to a time when she might have.

"Back there," he gestured to the head compartment, "you were staring at me, then you said It." He finished sitting down with as much grace as a bow legged ballerina. Hermione sat across from him unsure of what to say. **(You may as well come clean)** she thought,

"Look I haven't got a clue about why I might have said it," **(liar) **she thought, "but you seem to be fine," **(Yeah right, look at him he's a wreck)** she thought again, "look we have to patrol the hallways come on." She said encouragingly, as she noticed their badges glowing blue. She wasn't surprised to see him rise and lift his chin, and walk out,**(you know he's upset, why did you lie?) **her conscience nagged, **look I'm under the impression he doesn't want to talk about it** her logical mind countered.

They patrolled the halls until the lunch trolley came around. They spoke very little, but when they did it was mainly a "you go that way, I'll go this way" or how much longer?" soon they were on their way back to the head compartment, ready for a break. When they arrived they found professor Snape sitting alone, swirling a glass of burgundy wine in one hand and a book resting in the other.

"Ah…back from your rounds I see." It wasn't a question; he said it without looking up.

"Yes professor." Draco said from beside Hermione. She gave him a quizzical glance and sat down to a plate of warm pork and vegetables… **(Ahh…the joys of being a head girl.)**

* * *

XxX

Draco watched Hermione eating, the way her lips wrapped around her fork as it transported the right amount of pork to her mouth. He himself had not touched his food, but his grumbling stomach convinced him to spear a piece of carrot and chew on it slowly. He continued to watch her, his eyes wandering to her legs, crossed under the table, one hanging on top of the other, the curve of her calves and her soft looking thighs revealed by the movement of the train, shifting her robes. Her short black pleated skirt, her dark brown tank top beneath, clinging to her new formed curves. His eyes travelled to her low neckline, and the curve of her breasts…_bouncing_…with the movement of the train. He finished chewing his carrot and looked at her face, she was smiling, apparently savouring the flavour of the food, and licking her lips. He felt his groin flush with heat at the innocent action. Then she looked up.

XxX Hermione could sense Draco watching her eat, but had not understood why, she couldn't help but acknowledge the wonderful taste of the pork, moving around in her mouth, she smiled and licked her lips, she was about to take another bite when, again she felt the pleasure she had felt so suddenly that morning. She could feel it, more powerful then before, concentrated. But it did not fade; it was building, as though she was being played with.

Then her intelligent mind quickly put the pieces together…Draco…she looked up, to meet his gaze, his cheeks were flushed and he quickly sot his hand under the table and keep them there.

* * *

XxX

"What?" draco asked, his voice constricted, he shouldn't feel guilty about thinking that way, whoever denied that she was attractive, was a complete idiot, what made him suddenly become defensive was his immediate reaction to her sexual call.

'Nothing…" she replied grinning as she continued to eat her lunch, sure to lick her lips every now and then, testing the waters, and with this she came the right conclusion, every time she did so, it was followed by a sudden burst of electric heat burning through her body, tingling her senses making her hormones react.

(Fun…that's what it is…) her mind told her… but something else…she had a feeling it was that unearthly presence…made her believe that it wasn't just fun, she liked the attention…from him…

* * *

A/N: well there you have it...chappie four...hoped you liked it, its kinda twisted, wellmy idea, that is, is tiwsted, soon it will be even more so... review 


	5. mother

_"Mother? Where's Callum?" A small voice called from the drawing room's entrance. "We were supposed to go to the stables today and go riding, I haven't been able to find him…Come to think of it…I haven't seen him since before dinner last night…"_ _He finished more to himself then to her._

"_He must be hiding somewhere Draco, don't worry yourself…" Came an equally small voice, but this one was feminine and breathy. Narcissa Malfoy looked like she had fallen over her own skirts, her hair was unusually untidy, and her clothes, usually neat and classy, looked slept in and crumpled. Draco quirked an eyebrow but knew not to ask, he gave a respectful nod and left his mother to her tea. Once outside in the hall, Draco sighed and continued on his search for his brother. Today was special, it was their day, they shared it together every year, and it was strange that on their tenth birthday, Callum was nowhere to be found._

_Sullen and disappointed after searching the entire manor, Draco made his way to their wing to unwrap his presents alone. Each step echoed off the walls mournfully. It was like they were upset that Callum had left his brother by himself on their birthday._

_Draco was the younger of the two, thus he felt naturally that his older brother should have been there for him. Draco had no friends and those that were allowed to see him were only there because they were the sons of his father's friends. He felt cheated and anger slowly made it's way to the surface, burning the sadness and just as fast, replaced by pain, Draco would have to face his father's personal present without Callum, he would have to…do what he was told… _

_It was several days before the household began to notice the absence of the eldest of the twin Malfoy heirs. No one but Draco and the walls around him, really noticed his absence, he was a recluse, his head constantly stuck in some sort of book, only emerging for meals and time spent with his brother, playing with or defending him. Only when Draco noticed his mother's edginess and constant nervousness did he ask his faithful house elf Dobby to go in search of his brother. When Draco had ordered the little creature, it burst into tears unexpectedly and nodded it's head looking everywhere but Draco. He found this odd and unnerving, but kept to himself, it seemed in the absence of his brother, his father visited him more often. _

_It hurt every time…but he learnt not to cry long ago, only after his father would leave, would he sit by his window and let tears roll silently down his alabaster cheeks._

_The summer was always his least favourite part of the year, he loved it when it was cold, when the land was barren and only partially resembled the cavity where his heart should have been. When the rooms were lit by massive fireplaces, deliciously warm, perfect for a game of wizard's chess with Callum. He loved it for many reasons but mostly because his father was more then often reluctant to leave the warmth of his wing, to venture the glacial halls of the rest of the manor, to his own._

_Draco felt no need to be close with his bed-hopping mother, for agonizing moments of his father's 'attention' was more then enough payment for nine months lodging in the womb. It seemed that Callum felt the same… _

_It had been two weeks since Draco's tenth birthday, and Dobby had yet to return with any word of Callum. It seemed that the raven-haired boy had disappeared, vanished without a trace. Lucius' last visit had been…odd…he only stepped into the room, asked how Draco was then after receiving an answer, left the room._

_Draco had been doing the work his uncle Severus had sent him, and answered with a simple, "I'm fine father…" and continued with his work. Draco had felt strange, like part of his daily routine had been muddled, he was disappointed but absolutely gleeful at the same time. He could not place the look in his father's eyes, a deep sadness, but a glint of satisfaction laced the glassy orbs also._

_Draco stayed away from everybody after that occasion and stuck to his room, waiting for news of Callum. He only ventured outside when the entire household was sleeping; He would walk through the grounds and think about the next year, his first year at Hogwarts…_

_XXXxxxXXX_

_One night in the first few days of September, Draco was walking through the south courtyard when in the corner of his eye he saw movement. Thinking of Callum, Draco went in the direction of the movement he had seen at the western entrance, hoping to find whatever it was. He saw another flash of movement, and what looked like a pale hand whipped around the corner, in the moonlit maze of hedges. He was panting and a drop of sweat dribbled down his temple, its final destination was the collar of his black cotton pyjamas. _

_He turned left then left again came to a dead end and backtracked then turned right, left, left again, down the middle of a three pointed fork, right, reached another dead end, paused for breath then continued a particularly long lane and finally reached the centre, he had not been in the maze for a very long time, not since it was installed on his fourth Christmas, and he had completely forgotten the path through to the centre, but pushing these thoughts out of his mind he squinted into a shadowed corner of the paved area as he saw a figure rise from where they were crouching, he could here sobs, broken and choked out, he could sense rather then see the tears, and sniffs were muffled by what looked like the persons scarf. Slowly Draco moved over the figure and watched as they turned around to face him. _

_Draco was surprised as the person walked into the moonlight revealing their identity. 'Mother?' He thought_

"_Draco! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out at this time of night!" She scolded in her best attempt at composure._

_Draco watched in stunned silence as his mother dabbed vigorously at her swollen eyelids._

"_Mother? What are you doing out here?" He asked nervously, he did not pry when it came to his mother's business, but on this occasion he was too surprised to find his out in the middle of the night, crying in the shadows of the families abandoned maze, to care for the consequences._

"_That's none of your business Draco! You will do as I say! Go to bed!" Draco took a step forward, still looking slightly up at his mother, and placed a hand on his mothers wrist, which was defensively clinging to her chest._

"_Why are you crying mother? Has father done something to you?" he said softly as he walked over to the round bench in the centre of the paving. "Please mother speak to me…" He said even more softly as he sat her on the bench and took a seat himself. He was beginning to feel hot so he removed his robe and placed it on the bench beside him. After making sure it wasn't going to fall onto the dirty floor he swivelled around and looked at his mother carefully, he almost fell out of his seat, at the terrified look on her face. "What is it mother?" He said more urgently, he could not shake the feeling that something terribly wrong had happened._

"_Draco…I'm sorry…" She choked out, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide as dinner plates and lips trembling, " Callum…OH! Why? Why must I be weak!" She was hysterical now, and Draco had taken a few moments to realise that she had said something about Callum. He sat straighter and waited albeit impatiently for her wrenching sobs to finally finish._

"_Mother it's okay…" He said in an awkward, yet soothing voice, he was out of his element when it came to some one else's feelings, and patted her back in a twitchy almost robotic kind of way. "What were you saying about Callum?" He said a little more forcefully then he intended._

"_Draco…Callum…OH MY! Why…Why…I Shouldn't…WHY!" She was wailing so loud he was sure he heard something leap out of the hedge and scurry away, in an attempt to get away from the screeching lunatic. Draco's eye widened at his mother's incessant crying and mumbled words. "Draco…forgive me…I …he…it wasn't my fault…your father! He forced me! I swear! he was my son…I didn't mean…PLEASE!" Narcissa had crumpled and was now cling to her son for support. It took Draco a minute to get passed his shock at his mother's breakdown, before she realised what his mother had said in her fit of sobs._

"_What do you mean was? Are you talking about Callum? WHERE IS HE?" Draco stopped trying to calm his mother and pulled her by her slender shoulders up to look him in the eye. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he bellowed into her face, and immediately she stopped crying and looked terrified once more._

"_HE made me do it…he said that he didn't want a snotty faced little brat for a son, if I did as he wished…he said he would…be with me, if I obeyed him…Callum…he was my son…he was my son…" She was murmuring, the terrified look gone, instead to Draco's own horror, they became lifeless and a shadow was cast over her face as she stared unblinking into his face, "He said that if I obeyed he would treat me like I wanted…he said that he didn't want him…Draco…" She finished softly, then as a cloud moved out of the moons way, shining celestial light poured over the entire maze, revealing the corner he had found her in…_

_He felt his stomach turn over, his mouth went dry, his heart pumping a twitch in his leg as he stood up and finally understood what had made his mother break down so badly._

_Ther,e where she had been crouching were several pavers lifted out of the ground, revealing the soil beneath it, and in the clearing freshly turned soil lay piled up in a long heap. A grave…_

"_What did you do?" His voice was deadly quiet, for a moment Narcissa was reminded of her evil, manipulative husband, and she slid further back on the bench, fearful eyes watching as his shoulders trembled in suppressed rage. "What have you DONE!" he finally bellowed and turned to glare hell's fire into her. He was so fast she hadn't even realised he approached until he had his small hands digging into her shoulders. Something had snapped and the little boy she once knew had vanished, replaced with a menacing devil, teeth bearing, eyes bulging. He drew a ragged breath and stared at her._

_Then the menace faded and the little boy once again took over, overwhelming sadness filled his eyes, and he dropped his head as well as his arms. He unlocked his knees and fell to the ground silent tears rolling down his face._

_Narcissa felt that she had cried enough, and decided that she would feel better if her only remaining child knew the truth about what she had done. "Your father…he didn't want him…he said he was giving you ideas…what those were I don't know…" She started, but halted when she saw that her son had stopped trembling, his head bowed, kneeling, shattered and empty. "I was to do it so that you would never find out…I went into his room, before dinner and told him to come here with me…he was suspicious, I could tell, and refused to join me…I didn't have my wand, but I knew there were other ways…he died quickly, he did not suffer…" She finished in a monotone, an aching cavity was all that was left of her heart, she was a murderer, she had murdered her own son, and as she sat there in the silence, she knew she had lost her only other son, he would never forgive her, and neither would she herself. _

_Without warning he lifted his head and gave an ear-splitting screech that went on for a few seconds before his throat went hoarse and he collapsed face first onto the pavement. _

XXXxxxXXX

"Draco! Draco! Wake up! Where here!" he head from somewhere above him, "GET UP!" he felt a tug and landed with a 'phlump' on the compartment floor. He got on his hands and knees and pushed himself off the ground before opening his eyes. He had a perfect view up the head girl's skirt, and was slightly mollified after his treacherous nightmare. Yet even with this pleasant view, he still could not erase the chill that swept his spine whenever he thought or dreamt about his brother, he was so chilled in fact he did not notice the girl, now looking down at him glaring in indignation.

She had every right to be glaring, as he was still looking up her skirt, it only intensified when a bright crimson blush swept across her cheeks.

Hermione had never felt more, aggravated, as he continued to look up her skirt. She felt anger bubbling inside her but the warm blush that adorned her face, provided evidence at how flattered she was that he liked what he was seeing.

Suddenly she tensed, and felt a grieving, mournful sadness, drift into her mind, it was so deep it felt like it was burning her. She stepped away from him, and felt the feeling diminish somewhat. She had read about telepathy over the holidays, and knew that she was having some sort of telepathic connection with the blonde heir. This did not make her the least bit happy, 'How am I supposed to last a year with his nonsense?' she thought frustrated. As soon as he had fallen asleep she had had the mounting feeling of foreboding, unwelcome in her state of happiness to about going back to school. Nevertheless if they were to work together through the year, shewas going tohave to personally find a way to quell his dark thoughts, before hefell into a pit of depression, and dragged her along with him…

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I hope it doesn't disappoint you…I was busy with other stories and forgot about this one…thanks to all those reviewers…hope you enjoyed this one, and review, review, REVIEW!

With love,

Hpobsession.


End file.
